


Blindfolds and Surprises

by FlowerCrowned



Series: Don't Question It- Michael/Luke [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael proposes to Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds and Surprises

"Michael? Thank God. I thought you forgot about your promise to pick me up for our date," Luke said when he opened the door, relieved that Michael had shown up, even if he was an hour late.

"There's been a change of plans. Put this on," Michael said, holding Ashton's bandana.

"Why? What's the point of a bandana?"

Michael sighed. "It's to cover your eyes. Turn around and I'll put it on you."

"If I die, it's all your fault."

"You're not going to die," Michael said, rolling his eyes even though he knew Luke couldn't see him. "I wouldn't let you. Here, take my arm, just so you feel safe."

Driving somewhere but not being able to see was a new experience, but one that Luke never hoped to happen again. Every time he opened his eyes, he expected to be able to see, or maybe find a familiarity in the turns Michael was taking, but there were no clues to tell him where they were going. As for trying to remove the bandana, Michael's hand was holding Luke's and moving it would only make Michael feel betrayed.

"Where the hell are we going?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"Don't question it babe. I planned a whole date for us," Michael said with a light squeeze to Luke's hand.

"When I'm allowed to take this thing off, I'm going to burn it," Luke mumbled.

"Now what would Ashton think about that?" Michael asked leaning over to give Luke a kiss on the cheek, but as soon as Luke felt the other boy's lips, he shoved Michael off.

"Eyes on the road! It's bad enough I can't see, but now neither can you."

"I can pull over," Michael stated.

"I'm not blindly making out with you."

"I understand, I will never ask you to wear a blindfold again. But we're like five minutes away so can you survive for that long?"

Luke just huffed and stared out the window. Well, attempted to stare out the window, but it didn't prove the point he was trying to make.

After what Luke had to assume was five minutes, Michael stopped the car and pulled him out of the car. "Okay. I should probably take off the blindfold now or we'd get some pretty weird stares."

Luke's eyes burned from the sudden light, but was glad to be able to see, he was also extremely disoriented and ended up falling into Michael's arms. When his sight and balance went back to normal, he realized where they were. "It's where we first met," Luke sighed, still tangled with Michael.

"Yeah. I still don't know how I worked up the courage to say anything to you."

"I'm glad you did," Luke said, kissing Michael. "It's been almost three years since we met, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. That's why I thought we should do something a little bit more special."

"What could be more special than sitting around, eating pizza and playing video games?"

"Come on. I actually put effort into this, and you're making us late," Michael said, dragging Luke towards the cafe where the met, The Latte Surprise.

"We're sitting at the booth that I was sitting in. Could you make this any more cheesy?" Luke asked, after they had been lead to their table, secretly loving how romantic it was.

"Oh good. You guys made it here. I was getting worried," Ashton said, receiving a confused look from Luke and a glare from Michael. "Anyways, usuals?" Ashton asked like they were there everyday. Well, Luke had been going almost everyday and Ashton had become one of his best friends.

When Ashton had returned with their drinks, he pulled up another chair to sit at the booth. He extended his hand, "I think you have something of mine." When his bandana was back in his hand he turned to Luke, "So I think someone has been avoiding me. Either that or the boyfriend has suddenly become more important than me."

"Ashton, no boyfriend could replace you. No offense Michael. I've just been busy. Apparently to have a source of income, I have to do this thing called work."

"Well I still think you should get a job here. You get plenty of breaks. And mine is now over. It was great to see both of you again. I'm assuming you don't want anything else and will try to find me if you do."

"Explain to me how the two of you became friends," Michael said when Ashton had walked away.

"Kind of how we got to know each other. I was cold, it was the end of the day, I picked out this cafe, and Ashton was working. We started talking, then I kept coming back to study and I became a regular."

"Do you remember what I first said to you?" Michael asked, staring at the ceiling instead of Luke.

"Of course. It was terrible. Why?"

"Well, Luke Hemmings, you look especi-latte good today," Michael said, laughing and meeting Luke's eyes.

"You're such a loser," Luke said, throwing his napkin at Michael.

"But I'm your loser," Michael said, growing serious before he stood up and knelt down on one knee in front of Luke, holding a ring. "And I'd like to be your loser forever. Luke, I met you three years ago on this day, in this booth and after talking with you, I realized I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Hell, I almost asked you to marry me then. And you know that I'm really bad with words, but I guess the important thing is, Luke Hemmings, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes! And if you want to know, I would've said yes if you had asked me that first day we met," Luke said with a huge grin, leaning in to kiss Michael, dragging him into the booth. When Luke pulled away he said, "We should probably tell Ashton before he decides to kill me for not telling him."

"He already knew. He helped me plan it. Kind of. Also, he's already claimed being your best man."

"I love you. I can't believe you actually did this. I can't believe I'm getting married," Luke said, kissing Michael after every sentence.

"I love you too. I can't believe that I'm going to be married to the most perfect person on the planet," Michael said before kissing Luke long and hard.

Luke pulled away and Michael pouted. "Do I get a ring? Or is this more of a we both know we're engaged sort of thing?"

"Oh right, that. I hope you like it. That's the part I had Ashton help me with, I didn't know how to pick out the perfect ring."

"Well I think it's perfect," Luke said admiring the way the silver band contrasted his skin, and how the engravement was something only Michael could do.

True Love is Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel. It's about how Luke and Michael met.


End file.
